


Le chevalier d’émeraude’’

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Fantasy, Identity Reveal, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Prideshipping, Secret Identity, Top Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: After a faithful encounter, Seto decides to change his life to follow atem as a hero. He wants to be by his side.He made his way into the castle but will he be able to keep his identity a secret? I would say more but I do please invite you to follow them in this new adventure in a fantasy setting where knights exist and classical literature inspired romantic love exists. Please give it a chance what you are waiting for is at the end of the fic!
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Le chevalier d’émeraude’’

**Author's Note:**

> Author warnings: this fic has a 5 yrs old age gap between Seto and Yami. You are being warned before hand! If you do not like this please leave this is not the fic for you. It also includes mentor/student former relationship so be warned of that too. For the seto and Atem pls go till the very end of the fic for it, I won’t disappoint! Bottom Seto fic too! I know, I know but this is my thanks to the bottom seto lovers who gave me so many views in such a short time. I did not expect my last fic, to be so loved so Thank you so much! This is also Fantasy so it does not follow canon closely I just took some elements from it here and there! It is a gift for my fav bottom seto artist @nsfwnoses on twitter. I hope she gives this fic a a chance cause i know she does not enjoy the legendary knights arc too much hahah Well, enjoy!

His lungs were burning. 

His breathing was ragged. 

It hurt

Critias looked back at Timaeus. They looked at each other and moved closer so they could be back to back with their swords pointing towards their enemies. They had been ambushed by them just when they had lost Hermos and the other soldiers. 

“Quite the dilemma isn’t it?’ he jabbed playfully at Timaeus. 

The other knight had just finished slashing another man in bloody carnage. He smirked at him. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time”

They were both tired already. They were outnumbered. It was not like it was the first time but the odds were working against them. Back to back they could protect each other. It was hard to separate them, but it made it harder to maneuver correctly. They could not move around too much. Nonetheless, it was the better option right now considering that they were two against many. 

The pirates were growing more and more frustrated as minutes passed by. It was no wonder they were elite soldiers from Atlantis. They were not easy to defeat and their stamina was great too. Their training was obvious in their movements compared ot their more erratic fighting style.  
They trusted each other with their lives but things were growing darker. They held on basically because they were stubborn souls and hoping and trusting Hermos as well with their lives. From the corner of his eyes Critias identified an enemy in the forest. He was using the foliage to hide himself but he was not smart enough for the swordsman. He screamed out to Timaeus but his movements were by far faster than his voice. He pushed Timaeus out of the way. The smaller man could only see flashing silver lines that went straight to Critias’ neck and pierced the skin. He screamed I ndespair when Critias stumbled clumsily around earning the laughter of the pirates. 

“Look at him! It will start working soon. Fool you are ours now!”

Timaeus ran in front of him and took a defensive stand while the blond man struggled to get up once more. Timaeus looked around frantically, his eyes searching anything that could help them. Behind him he heard a soft noise, it was obvious that Critias had collapsed on the floor. He gritted his teeth. He could not let them die like this! There were so many unsaid thing between them, so many memories to make and he still needed to know if the other man would… 

If he would! 

No, he could not die unless he let Critias know! He had to know too.., Critias’ answer! 

He would not let them die! 

He lounged forward. His strong legs carrying him forward. 

This could not be the end . 

He would not let it be the end!

He screamed. 

His scream was suddenly drowned by the very harsh and louder voice of Hermos. 

The other knight appeared from above and slashed them open right in front of Timaeus. The smaller knight felt relief as soon as he appeared with backup.

“Hermos!”

“Timaeus?”

“ Critias was injured! I need to take him away from the battle!” 

“ Fine! We can manage!” 

Giving out a couple of orders the soldiers took a defensive stance and Timaeus took his partner in his arms. 

“I can’t fight, I am paralyzed” Critias spit out venomously at his own weakness. 

“Now is not the time, Critias!”

“No! Écoutes-moi!” Critias hissed. Darkness was starting to seep through his vision. 

When he changed the switch in language he look worried at his friend. Critias only did switch when he was upset. 

“ I think it is poison. Je pense… I might die…” He panted.

“Critias, no! Stop talking! We will go to the healers and-“ 

“Stop! Juste... écoutes-moi. Since the moment I met you. Je savais… that I wanted to be by your side”

This was worrying Critias didn’t seem to realize he was struggling to voice what he wanted switching from his mother tongue to Atlantian.

Critias reached out to touch his face and Timaeus held his hand in his. Critias’ eyes were bright and full of honesty before he whispered the ultimate confession. 

“Je t’aime, Timaeus” 

It was a broken confession. Everything went black after that earth shattering confession. 

Timaeus screamed back to the magicians. He and Critias had depleted all their magical power in the fight. Hermos screamed another set of orders and two magicians were capable to go to them quickly. They ran and started their enchantments as they were moving towards them. In a flash of light they disappeared from the scene and were transported back to their headquarters. Both knights appeared in the middle of the clinic. The healers were startled at the dramatic entrance but as soon as they saw the blond knight being carried limply on Timaeus’s arms they reached towards the smaller knight and took him away. Luckily, he had kept the poisonous darts so they could find out more easily what type of poison, they injected Critias with. They shushed him away and closed the door in his face when he started protesting. He wanted to be by his side! He couldn’t just leave like nothing happened! Especially not after what Critias in his despair had trusted him with. What if this was the last time he saw him? He sat down under a window frame and tears started spilling from his eyes. 

He looked up to the stars and softly begged for mercy. 

“ Please bring him back to me”

He stood up and swiftly went to the temple of the Lady of the moon, because Critias’ seemed to be blessed by her. She would surely hear the plead of the son of the light. He spent the entire night praying in his still dirty clothes.

Once morning came he sat outside the clinic and waited patiently for news. News have come from outside and Hermos had triumphed on their behalf. He sighed in relief to know his friend had come back safe and that he could focus his energy on Critias. 

“Timaeus! ¡Amigo! ¿Por qué la cara larga?”

“They are not able to identify the poison yet. They seem to need a greater dose to recognize it faster. Critias seems to be stable but they don’t let me in the room!”

“Shhh! Tienes que tranquilizarte. He’s gonna be okay. He is a stubborn fighter, besides I’ve got some good news! ¡Esos condenados dieron batalla pero les saque la verdad! Ha! ¡Nada se me escapa! I‘ve got a sample of the poison!, Hermos said enthusiastically with his heavy accent. 

Timaeus entire face lit up at that and without thinking he hugged his friends with tremendous enthusiasm. Hermos smiled brightly and reciprocated. 

“Hurry up, Timaeus! Lets barge in, like the heroes we are!” 

Timeaus smiled and nodded. 

When they both entered, they were received with hostility. The healers did not like people intruding into their quarters. They always got in the mid of their work. 

“I have got a sample of the poison!”, he boasted. 

Suddenly a swarm of women were over them. They snatched the poison from his hands and shushed them away. 

“Hey! We want to know how is our friend doing you people!” Hermos complained. 

“Give it three days!” hissed one. 

And the door was closed in their faces once more. 

Timaeus looked discouraged. Hermos put an arm around him and playfully said, “ ¡Solo tres dias! My friend. Tres días mas y veras a tu damisela!”

“Dd-damsel?!” Timaeus stuttered. 

“ Oh! Don’t act shy! I know this is what you have been waiting for! He basically confessed to you in his ‘death bed’. I told you so!” Hermos laughed merrily. It was extremely hilarious to see such a man as Critias be this romantic but he had known his secret for a long time now. After all, they had trained together. Most people did not see it but he could feel how devoted the other man was to Timaeus. It had been excruciating seen them both dance around it. His culture was more straightforward if you wanted to date someone you just told them but he guessed Critias had always been quite faint when it comes to love matters. He hated showing emotions and he was incredibly arrogant and prideful. 

Timaeus looked away blushing. Truth to be told, he had not wanted to be so pretentious as to assume what the other man felt for him. Critias despite being younger than him had become extremely precious to his heart and he did not want to lose him…but thinking about it, it had mostly being his own cowardice that had stopped him from making the first move. 

“ Look Timaeus, dear friend. Critias and I are no longer children. He is an adult now. His desires are more cemented now. He knows who he is and what he wants and I know you would never hurt him. It is time you give yourselves a chance” 

The older knight gaped at his friend. He had being sure nobody knew about his love for his younger comrade. 

He composed himself and quietly asked his friend, how did he know. 

“It is in the eyes Timeaus. It is in the gestures too. Your actions towards him had an underlying tenderness that I had only seen in lovers. Besides! You are asking THE MAN! You might have forgotten but I literally come from el Pais del amor!” 

Timaeus laughed and let the silent slowly take its place in the conversation as he internalized his friend’s wise words.

“ Just a word though, just be cautious he might look tough but his heart is super tender when it comes to love. You should approach him gently you know? Like a wild animal!” Hermos joked half seriously. “ In the time being, man. I am starving! Lets go!”

They walked to the kitchen to get some food from the cook. They chatted patiently in the dining room and after some time they were served. Hermos’ lunch was far superior in quantity. As knight they ate more than a common man but Hermos did take the prize when it came to his inhuman ability to eat huge quantities of food. He was well mannered when eating but sometimes the quantity itself was off putting to some. When it came to them three the one that had a harder time eating was Critias. He was not a man to eat big quantities in one sit but rather would eat small quantities throughout the day. He looked at his soup. Gods, he was yearning to have the knight next to him right now and eat with them both. 

“You look pensive” remarked Hermos as he cut a piece of bread. 

“I came so close to lose him… I am yearning for his presence”

“Do not worry so much. You said so yourself he is stable and with the poison sample I gave them the healers are sure to get some good medicine” 

He nodded and sighed again longingly. 

Hermos laughed wholeheartedly. 

Knowing that his friend would not feel better unless he remained as close to his beloved as possible they stationed themselves outside the healing room where they had Critias. They engaged in pleasant conversation and where soon to discuss intel from the last attack they suffered under the pirates. 

“ What was their goal?” inquired Timaeus. 

“They wanted to capture you both and ask for an exchange their comrades for you and a quite the amount of money. I tell you no shame, at all!” 

Timaeus agreed with him. 

“To be honest we are lucky they only wanted that. I came just in time to save both of you” 

Timaeus frowned at that. It could have been more serious indeed. They could have been both killed instantly for sure. They were barely hanging on. He knew that their jobs were extremely dangerous but putting it in perspective he took it for granted. He was so sure of their combined genius and power; he had underestimated the power of a bunch of fools with nothing to lose. Their determination was unparalleled. It was an eye opener to say the least. He needed to tell Critias how much he meant to him. It was time to tackle these feelings once and for all. He had always taken care of both Hermos and Critias. He had thought his growing fondness for the blond knight had been just a misguided sense of responsibility but it was true. They were no longer young, Critias, in his late twenties and him in his early 30’s, his young comrade had matured and come so far. He was like the moon in the night sky, brighter than the other celestial beings around him. He was a formidable knight. He was disciplined and his tactical mind was incredibly hard to overcome. Yet he had an unusual elegance radiating off him, in every move and even in his carefully crafted words, whether meant to hurt or to deceive; it always kept him on his toes. 

“You know just make it special. He is a romantic man at heart” 

“huh?” 

“You know that he secretly loves to read stories about damsels in distress being saved by a knight?” 

“Are you saying he wants to save me? “ 

“No, I think… He would rather be gently held in your strong arms” Hermos said conspiringly. 

“How do you know?” Atem blurted out. 

“It is in the books. I know he thinks that nobody cares about his language, but I wanted to know him a little better and translated the books’ titles in secret and then got them in MY language or well any language I could understand” 

“I do not see the connection t-“

“ Hay, amigo solo calla! Listen! Those books are famous amongst the ladies, the knights are extraordinarily chivalrous! Their words are flowery and romantic in nature… to say the least even the most educated men would love something more uhm dramatic and powerful?”

“Maybe he..” and then it hit him like a galloping wild horse. Seto never used words like that. 

“It is not that he wants to say them, they are not his style. But do you know who has a chivalrous nature and likes to make speeches greater than life?”  
Timaeus blushed, “I never thought they would come across as that” 

“You are just dramatic but it seems that nuestro querido Critias fancies that in you” Hermos finished with a wink. 

“So what are you suggesting?”

“Read a couple of them while you wait for him to get better. And then BAM! Sorprendelo! Take his breath away!” 

Timaeus took it as a challenge and as a way to surprise him. He stood up suddenly. Startling the other knight. Hermos smirked. He knew that stance. It was the one before battle. His mind was racing with all the possibilities. He could indeed feel it. He leaned back, mentally patting himself in the back for doing such a great job. It was time already! Their not so secret love was increasingly annoying to watch. It was like a never ending book of frustrated romance. He was also a fan of romantic books, but he knew he liked them better when it made him the greatest hero. It was more action than loving words and that’s how he knew that Critias’ heart was more romantic than his. He took out a shiny red apple from his bag and ate it while he waited for any news. 

Timaeus took every single suggestion from the librarian for the most elegant and romantic books she could think of. She had been so excited that another man had taken interest in such “superfluous” books that she accidentally mentioned that the only other man he knew read those was indeed knight Critias. He took advantage of it and borrowed them all.  
The next two days were busy with him going through every book he had taken. They were indeed beautifully written. They all seem to follow a pattern. It was always a matter of luck their first encounter. The knight was always so gloriously depicted. The damsel usually was rescued by him and both fell in love. They get to know each other better and usually the damsel was a lady of a renowned family who would fight her entire lineage for the chance to be with him. After thinking about it a for a long time a realization came to mind and hit him like a wild horse. When Critias had first come to the academy he had seem eerily familiar. He knew he had seen him before somewhere and when he tried to dig information, he was always met with negative attitudes and answers. It seemed like he wanted to keep his identity a secret and he had come to respect that. However, if his suspicions were true… just the possibility of Critias’ harboring such a faithful love for him made his heart race. It made him terrified but the possibility of it being true could mean that his love for him was the truest most innocent love someone has ever gifted him. He had to know! 

He went to the archives inside the castle to go through the births certificates and family trees and he found it. He had been right Critias was a noble! It all came down on him like a cascade. But he had to make sure, he wanted a direct confirmation. 

Timaeus stepped quickly out of his room into the hall. He marched quickly towards Hermos’ quarters, he needed advice. He would not reveal Critias’ identity but he needed to know if the other knight knew. Suddenly, a very excited servant approached him. 

“Knight Timaeus, Sir Hermos, sent me to inform you that Sir Critias has awoken!” 

Timaeus stopped at his words and turning in his heels he ran to Critias’ room. He barged in and was excited to see an annoyed but thankfully very alive Critias’. He seemed to be very annoyed at Hermos’ who apparently was trying to feed him a piece of a cut apple. They looked up at him. Hermos’ turned around and smiled brightly as his friend. Critias’ eyes denoted happiness at his arrival. His face seemed relaxed just a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. As soon as he was near the blond knight, Timaeus embraced his upper body tightly both legs sinking into the bed. Critias’ face was tightly hugged. His face buried in Timaeus’ chest. He moved his head to the side so he could breath better. He noticed how slightly his friend was trembling. He heard as the other knight’s voice broke. 

“You are alive! “ 

Critias hummed in affirmation. 

“Don’t you dare do this again! Do you hear me?!” Timaeus exclaimed with anger and anxiety as he grabbed each side of Critias’ head to make him look up. 

They touched foreheads and Timaeus’ whispered, “You are not expendable! You have no idea how much you mean to me.” 

Critias’ breathe got caught in his lungs for a breath moment. He looked into Timaeus’ eyes and the knight kissed his forehead, a trembling hand reached his hand and closed around him. 

He hummed again. Accepting the affection. 

“You better! You gave us quite the scare!” Hermos huffed annoyed, “This guy here was broken hearted!” 

Timaeus blushed at that and he moved to sit down at Critias’ side. 

“We are knights, it is our dut-“

“Knights! HA! You are just a coward! What was that whole deal of : Oh Timaeus I will sacrifice myself to save you and confess my love right when I am ‘dying’. You coward!”  
Critias gaped at him angrily but as the words started to sink in he blushed and was left speechless. 

So it was not a dream! He did confess his love to Timaeus! How shameful! He must have looked so pathetic. He hid his face between his hands and groaned. 

Timaeus looked scandalized. He sprang to his feet and was about to argue with his friend but he was stopped by an accusing finger right into his face.

“Tu Tambien cobarde! Just tell him the truth already! You seriously piss me off” 

When he heard that last part, Critias looked up again. He was sure Timaeus’ was shocked at the accusation because he did not answer right away. 

Could it be? Curious to know, he broke the glaring battle. 

“What truth?”

Hermos looked at him accusatorily, “Yeah, Timaeus which truth?” 

Timaeus jumped but refused to turn to Critias. He glared at him feeling betrayed. Hermos realized that he was in the way when Timaeus refused to give in. Hermos sighed dramatically and with annoyance took the tray that had been forgotten in his hands and walked towards the door. Silence followed the closing door, the blind knight could feel the tension in his mentor but he refused to backdown now. Hermos was not as tactful as he would prefer but he did not meddle unless he thought it was necessary. Maybe the hint was his way to help? 

“Are you ashamed of my confession?” Critias taunted. 

“Of course not!”Timeaus spun around completely scandalized. 

“Then…” 

“Critias, when are you going to be discharged?” 

“Don’t change the subject!” The blond knight growled furiously. 

The sudden violent tone made Timaeus rethink his strategy. He sat down next to his friend and grabbed his hand. 

Critias blushed and boldly intertwined their fingers. He looked up into his silver eyes and questioned,  
“What is you answer?” 

The slight tremor in his voice made the Timaeus frown. He moved closer and with his hand he reached Critias’ face slowly caressing it and resting it on the knight’s cheek.  
“I know my answer but could you wait until you are discharged? I would like to make something special for you” 

The blond man was about to protest but Timaeus silenced him with a gentle kiss on his hand. Critias looked mesmerized at the sudden affection. His amethyst eyes never left his face. 

“Would you wait for me, my beautiful dove?” Timaeus whispered against his skin. Critias’ eyes sparkled with barely hidden happiness at the nickname his face flushed with pleasure at the sudden affectionate nickname. His eyes never left Timaeus’ and he nodded silently. 

The older knight moved closer to his still recovering friend and sealed their lips together in a silent promise of what was to come. It was light and tender. Critias’ lips were as soft as rose petals and sweet as the honey that was infused in his tea that had been forgotten on the table next to him. Timaeus wanted to kiss him more, deeper and with more meaning but now it was not the time.

Critias looked so shocked, he gaped at him once more speechless. Timaeus smiled at him. He had giving him hope with the tender action, he hoped it would be good enough to keep Critias at bay for a couple of days while he prepared everything he needed. He stood up slowly. He really didn’t want to leave Critias’ side but he needed to take advantage of the relative peace to prepare a good date for them both. 

“I will send word with my messenger” 

Critias just let himself rest on the bed and looked up at the ceiling dreamily. Timaeus was so secretive with this affair. His mind would not quite down with all the possibilities. What had he planned? He touched his lips and smiled to himself. Timaeus would even send him a secret letter with his falcon. This was so surreal. He felt as if he was living a fantasy of his own making. He wondered if he was still dreaming. He hoped not. A nurse came in with a smile on her face telling him just two more days and he could go back to his room. Hours would pass so slowly now that he had something to look forward too. 

The next morning Critias woke up to a bouquet of his favorite flowers, des fleurs de lys. He looked at them in shock. He noticed a small note next to his bed with his name. he read silently to himself the short message

To my white dove,  
Timaeus. 

He took one in his hand and delicately observed it. He marveled at the smooth texture and wondered how he had gotten them. They reminded him of his brother and of their homeland. He remembered them faintly as they decorated his house. They were always nostalgic, he wondered if now they would take a new meaning as they were the first flowers Timaeus had ever sent him. He enjoyed having plants around his room. Taking care of them was soothing. An apprentice approached him with his break fast. He placed the flower back in its vase and looked at the food. She placed his food in front of him with a tray. She smiled. 

“They are beautiful.” 

Critias just hummed non-committally. 

“It is a beautiful gesture” 

He nodded and he proceeded to ignore her. If she wanted gossip, she would have to go somewhere else but she was right, it was a beautiful gesture. He wondered if Timaeus understood the meaning of it and what he had implied when he had gifted them. He looked out the window and took a bite of the fresh bread on his plate. He wanted to be alone and wanted to drown in the barely contained excitement he was experiencing. The time was passing by so slowly. It was early morning and it already felt like a long day. He would need to find a distraction. It was a couple of hours later that Hermos loudly announced himself and he regretted ever thinking about distractions because his friend was an obnoxious one. Hermos looked at him and waved. Seconds later, his eyes perceived the flower arrangement and his smile broadened. 

Oh, boy. There he goes again. He could almost hear his whis-

Hermos whistled at the gift. 

“I see things are progressing! It was time!” 

Critias’ rolled his eyes and sighed loudly already bracing himself for Hermos’ unnecessary teasing. To his dismay, Hermos had a lot to talk about that day. He sure loved to spout out useless information about weird facts and even weirder gossip. He was kind of blocking him out with his own fantasies here and there, but his boisterous voice would bring him back to Earth when his mind wandered for far too long. Hermos with his honey eyes kept on focusing his attention to his reactions. Timaeus had asked him personally to keep their comrade some company. They both knew Critias’ would grow restless rapidly, since he was not used to rest in bed for long. Timaeus was also sure he would be too excited with his proposition. Hermos noticed how his eyes would become glassy and distant. He was sure that his friend was lovesick, and it was kind of unnerving to see how his eyes would lose focus and block him out. He had ignored him before when he had been annoyed but this time it was different. Hermos looked out the window and the sun was setting down. He had spent a great amount of time with Critias today. He did not want to waste the Blond’s time anymore. 

“Timaeus sent a word” 

It took a couple of seconds before the taller man could understand what was said but as soon as he did, Critias sat down quickly. He looked at him expectantly, eager even.  
He smiled silently amused at the innocent display. 

“At sunset tomorrow, you will receive a letter with his falcon telling you the place and time for you two to meet” 

Critias’ eyes sparkled at that. Hermos was terribly amused by it.

“Good luck” 

Critias snorted at that. 

Hermos stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Hey, Hermos,” the blond knight called out, “Thank you.” 

He stopped and looked back. He smiled at his friend and stepped out of the temporary room.

The next day, Critias woke up and was greeted by the eldest healer. She told him, he would be fine. His body had positively reacted to the antidote and everything seemed to function as it should. He was accompanied by a couple of young apprentices to his actual room. He thanked them and went straight to his desk. He asked one of the apprentices to please call someone to send him lunch as he would be busy with all the notes left by Hermos on the current state of the marine borders. He busied himself for the rest of the morning and afternoon. He worked tirelessly on the reports. The current raids had discouraged attacks from outside. He would proposition to strengthen certain areas. It was obvious that the pirates would not give up so easily. They probably had found other ways to get into mainland. The blond knight was suddenly distracted by the unequivocal cries of Timaeus’ falcon. He rushed to the window and sought the bird with his eyes. Once he found him he extended his arm. The falcon rapidly descended and perched himself on the long limb. Critias hurriedly but with care took the message off. He went to his desk and offered the bird a piece of meat he had asked for earlier that evening. The bird of prey took it in its mouth thankful for the little prize. The bird flew off as soon as it finished the meat. 

Timaeus’ letter asked him to dress nicely for the evening and to meet on the path that led to his quarters. Critias’ rushed to his bathroom. He grabbed his best perfumes and cleaned up. He looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing light blue pants and a white shirt. He put on his favorite white cape with a sapphire brooch gifted to him by his brother. He played with the brooch. He felt a little frustrated with it but the appointment was approaching fast and he needed to go. He looked at himself once more with nervousness. He hoped Timaeus’ would like how he looked. 

The blond knight marched quickly to the meeting place. As he approached, the figure of the other knight became clearer and clearer. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. Timaeus’ instantly recognized the taller man as he approached. It was hard not to notice such a tall an elegant figure. Critias’ steps became wider as he approached. Soon they were face to face and without wasting time Timaeus made a dramatic reverence, one he had only seen Hermos do when he was face to face with a beautiful lady. The other knight took his slightly bigger hand and kissed it lightly. Critias smiled and blushed dreamily at his antics. He offered his arm to the taller man and he could see the delight in those amethyst eyes. 

They enter a courtyard that was fully decorated. There were beautiful crimson lights everywhere. They matched with his crimson shirt. In the middle of the garden there was a dining table. It had candle lights and some rose petals were scattered across it. Timaeus took the initiative and helped Critias sit down. The decoration was over the top but it seemed to please the blond man. The smaller man could see with satisfaction that his efforts were appreciated as he saw his partner look around with wonder. He was so enthralled at the scenery that he did not notice as his companion took a bottle in his hands. 

“Would you like some wine?” 

He broke the silence which made Critias jump a little. He was nervous, he could tell. It was super endearing to see such an adorable side of his friend like this. He hoped that everything would go fine so he could start calling him his lover. He offered the glass to Critias. The taller man reached out to take it but as the slight contact of their fingertips he let slip the glass from his fingers. Critias blushed with embarrassment as it fell to the ground and hurried to pick it up. Timaeus stopped his hand before he could reach the shards. 

“I don’t want your beautiful hands to get hurt” he gently kissed his fingertips. Critias tried to stutter something …anything but words would not come out. He was a mess and gods it was embarrassing. However, it was not the case for Timaeus who could only feel his affection grow with each clumsy action. 

Oh, gods! He just wanted to kiss the blond man and leave him breathless. 

He used magic to make the shards disappear. Timaeus took another glass and gave it to his guest making sure this time he had a strong grip on it. He left for a moment and brought back dinner. It was an intimate dinner he did not want any servants near them. He knew the presence of other people would discourage his partner to be open about anything. He served Critias’ favorite dish. 

“ I hope you like it. I don’t cook often but I hope you can enjoy this dish as much as I enjoyed cooking it for you,” he said with a wink. 

“You cooked this for me?” he said incredulously. The blond man looked at the dish and looked back in awe. His heart beating quicker. He felt strangely flattered. It was ridiculous because Timaeus had cooked for them before but given the circumstances… it was just more special and yet he wondered…  
“Is this a date?” 

Timaeus who had his head resting on his hand looked at him with a strange sensual aura and smirked at him. He nodded.  
Oh gods! He could feel a lump in his throat. It was a date. It was a date! It was THEIR first date! He was having a date with the man he admired and secretly loved! His nerves were killing him. What if he screwed up? What if he made a fool of himself? 

Timaeus frowned. Critias’ was obviously overthinking. He needed to distract him. 

“Why don’t you take a first bite?” 

Critias’ just nodded and he could see his hand tremble slightly. He took a first bite and hummed in pleasure as the amazing taste of the meat filled his mouth. He looked at it and then back at Timaeus’ it had a familiar taste. As if it had been prepared by someone from his region. It was delicious and juicy and the sauce was perfect. He grabbed another piece and chewed it slowly trying to savor the taste. He loved dishes like this, unluckily as a soldier he could not eat them as often as he would like but sharing this type of food with the man he liked was in itself a rare occasion. 

“I am glad you like it” 

“You did a good job” Critias praised.

Timaeus smiled at him and his heart skipped a bit. This was dangerous for his heart. He did not know if he could be able to handle it.  
Timaeus followed with his eyes each movement that Critias’ made. It all made sense to be honest. There was something so elegant about the way the blind knight presented himself. He had a very delicate aura despite the powerful strength he possessed his attacks were always clean and his battling techniques were unparalleled. He was also well educated in many arts. It was not that he wanted to be discriminative but in general Critias demonstrated a cultivated intelligence that surpassed many of his other students. His manners were also so distinctive from his other more rowdy apprentices. He was by far more delicate. It did not mean he was not dangerous. He liked fierce, powerful strikes. He cut cruelly his enemies and even laughed in the face of danger. He seemed to live for the glory of the moment. He seemed the most alive when he was winning and when his enemies were subjugated without pity. His strikes were fast and precise and clinically clean. He had perfectioned his technique in a glorious way that could not be replicated. He had such a fierce personality, he felt honored to see such a new face on his comrade. He usually was so sure of every single step he took but now he seemed so unsure on how to act around him. It was adorable. 

“You are adorable” 

At that phrase Critias completely taken aback he choked on his drink. He quickly placed down the drink and cleaned his mouth. 

“My enemies would beg to differ” Critias hissed trying to hide his embarrassment. It was not like he hated it but it sure was not something a man could take so simply. 

“Oh, trust me I have not forgotten how you make them beg for mercy,” Timaeus said as he winked at the taller man. 

Critias’ looked scandalized for a moment and he gritted his teeth unsure on how to react to the compliments. 

“Would you have me beg too?” Timaeus purred trying to see how his companion would react to the shameless question. 

“Hmph! That’s not ….! Scandalous!” Critias crossed his arms and looked away. 

Timaeus laughed wholeheartedly at the shy reaction. 

He thought it was a good sign. He did not seem to be disgusted by his advances. He only seemed shy. He changed the subject back to their meal and explained a little about the process of preparing it. The other man seemed thankful for the change in topic. He served them a dessert native from his homeland. It was a simple honey cake.  
“This one is new” Critias said as he inspected it. 

“I realised I have never done this recipe for you before” 

Critias seemed to blush lightly with childish satisfaction. It sure made him feel special to get the new recipe first. It would be much like when his favorite gardienne would let him have the first biscuit out of her recently baked batch. He took a first bite and he could taste the fruits and hint of dates. He knew Hermos would be jealous to know he had gotten to taste a new dish from their former master. Timaeus noticed the satisfied and smug face on Critias’ face. Of course, he would feel like that. He chuckled to himself. 

“ What is so funny?” Critias asked suddenly feeling caught. 

“Well, I was just thinking on how poor Hermos will have to deal with your taunts”

“Hmph!” the simple sound spoke volumes. He had read his friend’s mind for sure. 

“Are you done?” 

Critias nodded. 

Timaeus took the dishes away. when he returned he brought another bottle of wine. He brought a blanket with him. 

“Would you care for a game?” 

Critias’ eyes illuminated when he offered to play. Timaeus smiled. 

Critias was very serious person it was incredibly heartwarming to see that something as simple as a card game could give him so much joy. 

“I would like to propose a little twist. Let’s make the stakes a bit higher”

Critias’ eyes shone brighter at the proposal, “ Well, keep going…”

Timaeus smirked. 

“Lets play truth or dare” 

“Planning to get me drunk too?” Critias said accusingly while pointedly tilting his head towards the bottle of liquor next to them. 

Timaeus laughed, “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be more enjoyable to drink while having good company” 

Critias’ eyes bored into his, searching for deceit in them. He smiled sadly at him. He poured himself a glass of the fruity liquor and moved so he could put it away. He shifted and Critias read the intention. 

Looking away he whispered, “You don’t have to” 

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I rather not have it here, Critias” 

“No! I..I” 

Looking at him struggle to explain something to him, he decided he would spare him. He caressed his chin and tilted it towards him. He kissed Critias softly. When they parted Critias followed him and he smiled giving him a second kiss this time a little more profound. Critias made a very sweet noise from the back of his throat. The blond man’s mind just turned off and for a moment it was empty of thought. Timaeus took advantage of the distraction and took the bottle away, he gave the other man a glass of fresh juice once he came back. 

“Let’s play thunder matches and the one who wins has the right to ask a question they had always wanted to ask the other” 

Critias felt torn on one hand he could ask whatever he wanted about Timaeus but so could the other knight ask about him. Noticing him falter, he grabbed his hand and reassured him, “You know our main safe word when we need to get out of a situation? You can always use it if you feel it is too personal or you do not want to answer, ok?”  
The blond knight felt relief when his comrade told him that. He nodded. 

The first thunder match went to Critias. He smirked sweetly that one fake smile he gave before striking. He felt like a cornered animal. He swallowed getting ready for it.  
“How many people have you been with Timaeus” 

He could read it in his eyes. These dark feelings coming in waves out of him. He stuttered. 

“Yes?” he was smiling with that sweet fake smile, so sweet it made you sick in the stomach. 

“I stopped counting after 15” Gods, now he felt so much shame now under his judgmental gaze. He looked away and crossed his arms. They continued playing.

The second match went to Critias again. He could not believe how excited the other night was with this. 

“Did you ever had sex with anyone while you were training us?” 

He was shocked. He really did think he could not control himself!?

“No! I take my responsibilities seriously! You were under my watch, something could happen to you!” he voiced completely offended.

In that one moment Critias fell in love with him a little bit more. 

The third one went finally to Timaeus, he sighed with relief. Even if he was loved, the blond man was ruthless. 

“Am I the first person you have ever loved?” 

“If it was true, why does it matter?” he glowered at his former teacher. 

“Well, you see right now I want nothing more than to kiss you” 

“What is stopping you then?!” Critias exclaimed. 

“Just one more question, and I promise you all the kisses you want. Just I want you to promise you will be honest with me” 

Critias readily nodded in acceptance. He seemed impatient to jump into action and he wanted to chuckle but he had to be serious or the blond man would not take him seriously.  
“When was the first time we met?” 

The blond man seemed shocked at the question. 

“You know when.. it was when I first came to the cast-“ 

Timaeus interjected his tone a bit harsh he needed the other to understand that he was not playing. 

“I told you the truth when you asked me about the things you wanted to know I am asking for the same treatment” 

Critias was quite for a moment his hands clenched and unclench. He gritted his teeth. 

“How much do you know?” 

“I have my suspicions, but I wanted to confirm with you” 

“Ten years ago. It is not like you remember it was in your mission in Nouv-” 

“Nouvelle étoile?!”

Critias looked at him in shock he nodded lightly, “Yes” 

“I remember saving someone who looked exactly like you that night” 

“I must have looked pathetic” 

Timaeus reached out and caressed his face, “You looked like a noble soul. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your brother without any hesitation. Even then I thought you were beautiful” 

Critias’ breath hitched as he looked deeply into his eyes searching for deception or even pity but only found honesty and warmth. 

Timaeus removed his hand and moved until he was kneeling in front of him. He grabbed Critias’ hand and bowed. 

“Knight Critias, your golden spirit had captivated my heart. Your noble actions had made me admire you deeply. This love had been growing for years inside my heart slowly trapping it with its branches like roses encaging their closest victim. I would willingly subject to be trapped forever in your embrace if only you were to take me, with this I offer you my very being and I promise you to give you my all. Dear, Seto, I love you fervently and infinitely but I must ask, will you be mine?”

Seto’s breath hitched by the heartfelt confession. He could barely breath, he waited patiently until Timaeus’ was done and they both looked at each other. Timaeus smiled at him hopefully and with immense kindness. When he heard his name his heart stopped for a second, he knew his hands were trembling.

“Just one condition,” he whispered. 

“Anything you want,” was the quick answer.

“Your name, in exchange,” he said lowly his voice trembling. 

“Atem…Atem Sennen”

Seto grabbed his face and kissed the knight deeply. 

Atem welcomed the affectionate gesture, he felt as Seto’s legs faltered and the taller man brought them to the ground. Seto fell on top of him. His kisses were innocent and soft. While he enjoyed the warmth, he wanted to take the lead. He grabbed Seto by the waist and changed positions. Suddenly, Seto found himself pinned down. Atem smirked at him. He looked mischievous. He could tell that Seto did not have a lot of experience if any at all. He wanted to show him deeper pleasure. He kissed him again slower and deeper. He could feel Seto trembling against him. He looked down at him he had his eyes closed. He was so charming like this. Carefully, he licked his lip which made him silently gasp slowly and he tentatively introduced his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. His breath hitched once more surprised but the sensation was not unwelcome. When he intensified the kiss the other knight moaned shily in his arms. He tested the waters and his hands sneaked inside the other’s shirt. Seto shivered lightly in his arms but did not push him away. He caressed his soft skin. It was velvety and pleasant to the touch. He could feel the slight bumps of his scars. He had tended to his wounds before he knew that Seto had come with a certain amount to his care. He had hated the idea of him looking at them. He had felt shame but he had reassure him and shared his own scars with him. They were a testament of how strong they were and nothing to be ashamed of he had assured him. Seto still felt reluctant sometimes but he their bond had evolved to the point he did not actively hid himself. He had never ask and he respected the silence around them. His hands unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and kissed his neck slightly. Seto made a very strange sound between a hiccup and a moan. He stopped for a moment and Seto looked up at him with his clouded gaze. He smiled at him and kissed his lips lightly. 

“Would you like to continue somewhere else? This might be too public” 

Seto gasped and pushed him away looking around panicking for a moment. He grabbed his collar and fisted the clothing trying to hide his indecent form. The adorable thing is that he thought he was being indecent with only showing his collarbone and a bit of his upper chest. He thought for a moment someone had been watching them. 

“It is ok nobody is here except us,” reassured Atem confident of it since he had dismissed everyone before Seto arrived. 

Seto looked relieved for a moment and before he could react Atem had hoisted him up and was carrying him bridal style. 

“We are going to my room” Atem declared shamelessly. 

Seto gaped like a fish at the proposition but did not refuse. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man instead and hid his face on his chest. He inhaled the familiar scent. His heart was beating fast and it was almost too painful to bear. How many times had he fantasized about this? Countless. Atem and him were going to become lovers. Was it too soon? Well, it did not matter. He had waited long enough. Atem looked down at him and kissed his head in an affectionate gesture meant to calm him down. When they reached Atem’s bedroom he casted a spell that opened the door. Seto looked up and was shocked to see that it was decorated carefully. Some candles were spread around the room strategically placed so they would enhance the mood but not get in the way. In the bed he could see rose petals spread around. He blushed in excitement. Atem slowly approached the bed and carefully deposited Seto. Once settled down he climbed on the bed and gently coaxed Seto to part his legs so he could get cozy. He looked down and took in the view. Seto was on his bed willingly. He was nervous. He wanted to give him a good experience. 

Seto was feeling intimidated. He had no idea how to partake in such intimate actions. He had only eyes for Atem. He had always longed for him. He had never even think about fancying anyone else. He was not blind he knew that there were plenty of women who wanted him but no one could compare to the chivalrous man in front of him.  
Atem leaned back. He caressed Seto’s face and softly pleaded, “Before we proceed, would you give me the honor of looking at your true self?”  
Seto swallowed hard. His face remaining neutral. It was a huge compromise. He had lived under the veil of Critias’ face and appearance to protect his younger brother from any enemies he could encounter. He looked defiantly at Atem. 

“Do you show yours to every of your conquests?” he said venomously. 

“I have not shown my real identity to any one since I was thirteen,” He explained trying to be patient with the other man. 

“We don’t have to do it if you are unsure, Seto. I am not here to pressure you into anything” He stood his ground at the attack but made sure the other knew he would not take advantage of him. If he did not want to, he would not ask for more. He was fine with anything that Seto wanted to share or not share. 

Seto looked back at him. He searched in those eyes any deceit. He knew that as Knight Timaeus, he had never failed to protect him. He glared.

“ Only if you show me yours,” He said with a firm and demanding tone. 

“What about this? We unveil our true identities to each other at the same time”

They looked at each other and held their hidden pendants at the same time and recited with confidence the spell,”ostende mihi faciem veritatis”  
Their bodies were covered in shimmering dust that floated away, they closed their eyes for a moment to protect them. When Seto opened his eyes he could see that Atem’s skin had become darker. He looked at him up and down but nothing too k his breath away as much as the moment when the other knight opened his eyes. Beautiful crimson eyes looked back at him. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. 

Atem chuckled, “I would dare say you are more beautiful than me” 

Seto blushed at that and looked away coughing into his hand but he could not help himself and a couple of seconds later his gaze fell upon Atem once more. The other man looked at him patiently. It unnerved him so he snapped. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Atem smiled exasperated, “ I was hoping you would give a sign that it was alright to proceed”

Seto felt ridiculous so he glared at the man above him and he pulled him down for a kiss. It took Atem by surprise but he loved the enthusiasm. Almost immediately, he deepened the kiss. He finished what he started by unbuttoning slowly the shirt that was getting in his way leaving a path of kisses. Seto was moaning softly because of the caresses feeling completely vulnerable but enjoying the attention. Atem sat back and slowly removed the tight pants off Seto. He was taking his time and making the brunet too self-conscious. He always imagined Atem as a gentle lover but being in the end of that passion was both arousing and frustrating. He continued until Seto was completely bare before his eyes. Seto had to fight the strong urge to hide his body. He was torn between the feeling of fleeing and the feeling of wanting to stay. Atem on the other hand could only feel incredibly lucky to have such a cold man melt with his caresses. He knew Seto could be passionate but he wanted to see how that passion translated when it came to intimacy. He covered his body with kisses. He continued to worship those long legs. They were beautiful and soft to the touch. It was obvious that Seto took care of it even if most men would care less about these small details. This attentiveness was finally bearing its fruits as Atem was giving his legs a preferential treatment. 

For Seto however, the focus on his legs was quite strange. It was driving him insane. He was so distracted he did not notice the silent plead for permission. Atem’s gentle fingers were circling his entrance and without his notice one of them penetrated inside of him. He whined in confusion the sensation feeling a little bit strange but he trusted Atem knew what he was doing. 

Atem heard the particular noise leaving the brunet’s lips. Silently, he grabbed Seto’s member and started massaging it with care. Seto’s attention refocused on the other sensation. Atem observed as it grew, blossoming completely under his ministrations. He increased the speed so Seto could be easily distracted. He was carefully judging every expression the other was making trying to see if there were any signs of discomfort as he added slowly more fingers. The sensation was particularly strange to Seto until Atem found a particular spot that made him cry out his hips lifting of the bed a little. His mind completely blanked out. He did not know wut he wanted to do if to get away from it or plead for more. It was not like Atem gave him the chance anyways because he kept on assaulting his insides until he came. 

There was a pause. 

His ears were buzzing.. 

He deflated. 

His vision getting clouded for a couple of seconds. 

He gasped for air. It was too much. 

Atem smiled gently at him but the other could not see as he had closed his eyes. He unbuttoned his own shirt and took off his pants and underwear. The movement on the bed caught Seto’s attention and he looked up. Atem was there in all his naked glory. He had seen Atem’s body before when they had shared more than once a communal bath. He used to dream of that same body and would get off time after time. It was usually in those nights where his hormones got the best of him. Atem was the only that could make him feel this way. He knew because of Hermos this was not the norm. He would always tell tales of those girls he found sexually attracted and the other boys would agree with him. Seto never saw the appeal instead choosing to train or seek Atem’s company. He knew he would be alone and he loved it because they would have important conversations. Atem was so much more interesting to him than his peers. Always. The situation in itself was different. They were going to be lovers now. Everything he had dreamt about. Atem loved him back.

He looked up at Atem his crimson eyes completely dilated. He looked predatory like a large cat. He had seen the beasts in the garden near the Queen’s garden. They were so elegant and dangerous. It felt like this as if he was the one to be sacrificed to this mighty beasts. He opened his legs widely welcoming Atem once he pushed inside. He hiccuped a little when he felt the other push to the hilt. 

Oh Gods, He felt so full. 

But the tightness of the experience could not remotely compare to the mix of feelings inside him: excitement, lust, nervousness, greed. He wanted it all he wanted all of Atem, all he could give. 

“Give to me everything, everything you are” He quietly demanded from the other man.

“With pleasure,” Atem answered back as fervently as Seto had. 

Atem was loving the glamorous image of those parted lips and those lustful eyes shining under the candle lights. 

He slid off slightly to push inside for the first time. He slowly Initiated the seductive sway. He watched the other knight closely. His eyes as sharp as those of his eagle. Seto’s blush covered his cheeks. His entire body was responding to Atem and his caresses. Seto locked him down with his legs making sure he would not go away anytime soon. It was unnecessary because Atem was planning to stop only until both of them were satisfied. Atem concentrated on hitting that spot again. He was trying to drive Seto mad with pleasure. He wanted his first time to be unforgettable. When he finally found it, Seto opened his mouth wide and arched his back. It was a gorgeous sight. Atem pushed forward trying to catch those lips. Seto responded enthusiastically as soon as their lips met. He wanted more. Seto grabbed Atem’s face. 

“More, Atem, aahhh!” 

Atem listened to his command and moved faster trying to make him come undone. Seto’s loud moans echoed throughout the room. He broke the silent night with his lustful screams. 

“Harder!” 

Atem smirked to himself as Seto clinged to his back. He winced a little when the other dug his nails into his skin. He was sure he would have marks all over his back come tomorrow but he didn’t care much since the pleasure was unbearably exquisite. Seto was enjoying this so much. He could see it in his face and his body language. He could feel it in his caresses and how it felt when he moved with him. His mouth opened forming and O. Atem then started kissing his neck marking his body. He enjoyed playing with his nipples. He bit and learnt that he liked to stimulate them wit hhis tongue. Seto only held his head as if to coax him to continue. However, the best part of it all was having him in his arms so willingly and kissing him incessantly because now he knew he would welcome the attention.  
When it came to love Seto had been almost impossible to read. He learnt a lot from him from experience. He knew the brunet did not like to talk much with his peers. He distanced himself when the topic arouse and they wanted to talk to him about sex, love and intimacy. He acted as if he wanted to guard something, himself maybe but now he knew it had been mainly guarding the secret that he had loved Atem through all these years. 

Atem stopped for a moment and coaxed him with a slight command to come closer as he sat down. He wanted to change positions. He wanted to know how Seto would look as he ride him. Seto moved his trembling body and slowly reconnected their bodies. Holding the other man’s penis in his hand and slowly guiding him inside. Seto hid his face in his neck. He felt too shy. An endearing but persistent blush continued to dust his cheeks. The brunet’s arms wrapped around the tanned man and he slowly sank taking inch by inch the phallus. Atem explained with his deep voice to Seto how to make the movement. It was clumsy at first and it took them a couple of readjustments to get back to the rentless sways of their hips. Seto was holding tighly, muffling the other man a little bit. Atem scaped the embrace to let out a deep moan. Suddenly Seto through his head back as he hit the right spot inside of him once more. His movements became frantic and clumsy once more. He threw his head back. Atem was mesmerized by the display and without missing a beat, he started stimulating Seto once more trying to make sure he came first. Their coordinated movements stopped for a moment as the brunet climaxed violently. Atem’s stomach was painted with his cum. He kissed him everywhere he could reach. He continued to tell him soft, loving words. Seto’s body was not answering to himas he trembled in Atem’s arms. He was so out of it, he almost missed Atem’s silent coaxing. He tried to move again feeling overtly sensitive. The tanned man started guiding his hips and with a few more thrusts he came inside finally claiming the other man for himself. 

Seto fell unto the bed. He was completely out of it. their shared gasps filled the room. It was the first time in years the brunet felt that his demons were at peace. Everything felt good. 

He was kissed once more, less intense but completely loving. When they parted. Atem smiled and a hand reached to touch Seto’s face. 

“ I Love you”

Seto whispered the sentiment back. 

Atem chuckled a little. 

“We need to get clean” 

“I don’t want to move” 

Atem chuckled at that then he got up. He opened his arms silently inviting Seto into his embrace. Seto looked at him curiously. 

“I will carry you” 

Seto gave up at those words and let the other man take him into his arms. 

The bath was comfortably warm. Atem took the time to familiarize with his body once more. He let him be. He was disappointed he could not get aroused again as fast as he would like to. As they sat down the brunet let Atem work on his scalp. He realized he liked feeling the gentle caresses. When he was done he guided the pale man out and with care he dried him up. It felt nice to be the reason of Atem’s attentiveness. Those crimson eyes looked at him with a warmth that filled him with immeasurable happiness. When they were done Atem carried him back to the bed gently placing him on it. He pulled the covers on top of their bodies and gently took Seto into his arms making sure his head rested on his chest. 

They remained silent for a while, Atem’s hand caressing his arm slowly in a quite sign of affection. He would alternate between his hair and his arm. He would kiss the top of his head as well in short spans. Atem was truly convincing. He could feel the affection he carried for him in each soft action. He wanted to believe he was loved back. He wanted to believe he was worth being loved. 

When the caresses came to a halt. He looked back to see the older man peacefully sleeping.  
He got comfortable again and he could not help but remember the first time they met.  
It had been after weeks of tension. There had been attack after attack on his hometown. It was just another nearby kingdom that wanted to expand their borders. It was just unluck that his hometown had been one of the closest one to the bordering land. It was obvious to anyone that their little town was the next step to the closest city. It felt as if they had been left on their own. 

Seto had been sent away in the dead of the night. He was an important heir. He could not die, and he could not let his little brother die with him. Unfortunately, they were found, and their carriage was attacked. He had managed to run off. Mokuba’s small legs were a huge disadvantage so he had carried him. In his desperation, he did not see a small ravine where they both feel. He tried to cushion their fall trying to take most of the impact. 

“Seto! Seto!”

He opened his eyes and looked into those worried grey eyes. Mokuba was crying. He smiled at him. 

“I am ok” 

Seto tried to get up again but an unbearable pain throbbed on his ankle. It would not let him stand. He desperately tried to move but to not avail. He had to think fast. He could not let them catch his brother. the brunet needed a plan. He had to think fast!  
Footsteps were drawing closer. 

“Listen to me Mokuba, when I tell you to run you run as fast as you can and try to climb a tree. Remember how difficult it was for me to find you when we played hide and seek? Try to do that!” 

Mokuba looked at him with shock. his brother was planning to sacrifice himself. 

“NO! Seto I can’t let you die,” he whispered desperately. 

“There is not time for this Mokuba!” he reprimanded his brother with bitterness. He wanted to make sure he understood that he was too important to lose.  
A couple of men came to view and started yelling to their peers. 

“Now, Mokuba go!”

They came running and one of them flung his sword towards Seto who tried to block his way.  
He closed his eyes and waited for death’s cruel hand.

A strong sound of metal against metal reached his ears. He nervously looked up and saw someone around his same height maybe a little bit taller stop the attack. His figure was hidden by a long white cape and a green helmet. They clashed in violent warfare but the other man did not stand a chance against the quick blows the mysterious man gave. In a couple of precise blows he finished him off, blood pouring everywhere. The others had the same fate. He could only look at the mysterious figure in shock as he stroke down enemy after enemy completely alone. The impressive power he was displaying was mesmerizing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion compared to the brilliant knight who was protecting him? He was not sure. 

“Cover your eyes!” the mysterious man yelled at him. 

He casted a spell and a blinding light surrounded them. 

Once it dissipated, he dared look where the knight had been standing. His imposing figure was standing now in the middle of a bloodshed. He sheated his sword and came close to him. he had looked magnificent, but he didn’t know if this was a death sentence. When he turned towards him, Seto drank up his image. He was as beautiful as any emerald he had ever seen and those silver eyes that looked directly into his eyes were incredibly magnetic. He glared, for all he knew he could be the ripper just sparing his life for a few seconds before giving the final blow. 

When he approached, he tried to back away always glaring at him refusing to back down. He refused to show fear even if he was near death’s door and he refused to grovel like an injured dog. He would die with dignity. Atem had looked at him and his eyes had softened.  
“I am Knight Timeaus Captain of platoon number 40 serving under King Dartz. I am glad we came in time to save you, Vicomte”  
Timaeus bowed down and grabbed his hand kissing it softly and let go quickly. Seto’s skin burned at the contact point. Completely unnecessary, Seto thought to himself but he could not stop his heart from beating fast. 

“Relève toi, chevalier“

Atem did what he was told and rose. He looked down to the younger sibling who had been behind his older brother the whole time. He smiled kindly at both of them.  
“Let’s get you out of here, shall we?” he said before approaching Seto and take him into his arms. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites?’’ 

‘’We are going to get you two somewhere safe’’

He smiled brightly at him and Seto blushed harder. He sighed tiredly and tentatively laid his head on the his chest feeling the cold metal against him but feeling the knight’s warmth despite the barrier between them. 

Several weeks passed before everything returned to normal. When the time came to say goodbye after all the borders were secured. Seto pushed hard to be present for the departure of the knight.

“You honor me Vicomte” he had said with a smile on his face. He kneeled before him and took the pale hand in his and kissed it lightly, “May our paths cross someday”  
“Bon voyage chevalier d’émeraude’’

‘’What a poetic name, I will forever cherish it,” Timaeus had promised with a kind smile and bright eyes. 

He stood up seeing him walk away until he was lost in the morning light. 

“Mon chevalier d’ émeraude” he whispered to himself hand on his heart. 

It was a magic moment where he knew he had to see him no matter what. He wanted to see him again. The next few years and after the death of his guardian he refused to call him anything else, he finally found his way to the castle in the main land. He was ready to prove to him that he could be by his side. He decided to use a different name and a different identity in order to protect his brother 

“Je t’aime mon chevalier d’émeraude’’ he whispered into the night. He felt free to say it now that Atem was asleep. He thought he had been the only one awake but he was wrong. 

Atem chuckled and Seto tensed. 

“How nostalgic, I actually loved that nickname”

Seto shushed him angrily completely embarrassed at being caught but it did not work. The tanned man decided one last comment was needed.

“Hurry my love, go to sleep. Tomorrow I want to wake up with you at dawn so we can enjoy it together,” Atem whispered. 

Seto felt his cheeks flare up at the promise and decided it was time for him to sleep. He left himself relax in the secure embrace of his beloved knight.


End file.
